A known electronic apparatus includes a first circuit board and a second circuit board. The first circuit board includes a control circuit for controlling operation of the electronic apparatus. The second circuit board includes another circuit different from the control circuit. There is a need to prevent an increase in size of the electronic apparatus that accommodates therein such circuit boards of two different types.